Recreating our lives
by Hiyoky
Summary: El había creado un mundo al lado de quien creyó estaría a su lado para siempre pero el destino se la arrebato...fue entonces que planeo una venganza la cual al salirse de sus manos lo llevaría al arrepentimiento y a un sentimiento que lo hará comenzar a asustarse y preocuparse...mientras que su victima...ella tendrá la ultima palabra.


E#n# #s#u# #v#i#d#a# #t#o#d#o# #e#s#t#a#b#a# #b#i#e#n# #m#i#e#n#t#r#a#s# ## e#l#l#a## #e#s#t#a#b#a# #a# #s#u# #l#a#d#o#.# #Q#u#i#z# # #n#o# #e#r#a# #e#l# #t#i#p#o# #m# #s# #a#n#i#m#a#d#o# #d#e#l# #u#n#i#v#e#r#s#o# #p#e#r#o# #s#i# #s#o#n#r#e# #a# #c#u#a#n#d#o# #e#l#l#a# #l#o# #h#a#c# #a#,# #l#e# #p#a#r#e#c# #a# #d#i#v#e#r#t#i#d#o# #l#o#s# #p#l#a#n#e#s# #q#u#e# #e#l#l#a# #t#e#n# #a# #c#a#d#a# #f#i#n# #d#e# #s#e#m#a#n#a# #y# #l#o#s# #q#u#e# #t#e#n# #a# #p#a#r#a# #s#u# #f#u#t#u#r#o#&amp; #l# #e#s#t#a#b#a# #e#n# #e#l#l#o#s# #y# #a#u#n#q#u#e# #j#a#m# #s# #l#o# #d#e#c# #a# #e#l#l#a# #e#s#t#a#b#a# #s#e#g#u#r#a# #q#u#e# #e#l# #p#l#a#n#e#a#b#a# #a#l#g#o# #p#a#r#a# #l#o#s# #d#o#s#.##

## # P#o#d#r# #a#m#o#s# #v#i#v#i#r# #e#n# #u#n#a# #c#a#s#a# #p#e#q#u#e# #a#&amp; p#o#r# #m#i# #e#s#t# # #b#i#e#n## #

#A#u#n# #p#o#d# #a# #e#s#c#u#c#h#a#r# #c#u#a#n#d#o# #e#l#l#a# #m#e#n#c#i#o#n#a#b#a# #e#s#o# #c#u#a#n#d#o# #h#a#b#l#a#b#a#n# #m#i#e#n#t#r#a#s# #c#a#m#i#n#a#b#a#n# #p#o#r# #l#o#s# #p#a#r#q#u#e#s# #d#e# #l#a# #c#i#u#d#a#d#.# ##  
#E#l#l#a# #j#a#m# #s# #d#i#j#o# #d#e#s#e#a#r# #a#l#g#o# #g#r#a#n#d#e# #a#u#n#q#u#e# # #l# #l#o# #p#l#a#n#t#e#o# #e#n#t#r#e# #l# #n#e#a#s#&amp; #

#E#r#a# #r#e#a#l#m#e#n#t#e# #f#e#l#i#z#,# #e#l#l#a# #l#o# #h#a#c# #a# #s#e#n#t#i#r# #f#e#l#i#z#.# #D#e#n#t#r#o# #d#e# #s#u# #o#s#c#u#r#i#d#a#d# #e#l#l#a# #s#e# #v#o#l#v#i# # #l#a# #l#u#z# #m# #s# #b#r#i#l#l#a#n#t#e# #d#e# #t#o#d#a#s#;# #p#e#r#o# #a#l# #f#i#n#a#l# #e#s#a# #l#u#z# #s#e# #a#p#a#g# #.##

## # L#o# #l#a#m#e#n#t#o#&amp; l#o# #i#n#t#e#n#t#e# #p#e#r#o# #f#u#e# #m#u#y# #t#a#r#d#e#&amp; s#i# #e#l#l#a# #h#u#b#i#e#s#e# #t#o#m#a#d#o# #a#l#g# #n# #t#r#a#t#a#m#i#e#n#t#o# #a#n#t#e#s#&amp; l#o# #s#i#e#n#t#o#.## #

#N#i# #e#n# #s#u#s# #p#e#o#r#e#s# #p#e#s#a#d#i#l#l#a#s# #p#e#n#s# # #q#u#e# #e#s#o# #p#a#s#a#r# #a#,# #q#u#e# #e#l#l#a# #d#e#j#a#r#a# #e#l# #m#u#n#d#o#,# #q#u#e# #d#e#j#a#r#a# #t#o#d#o#s# #l#o#s# #p#l#a#n#e#s# #y# #p#r#i#n#c#i#p#a#l#m#e#n#t#e# #e#l#.##  
#T#o#d#a#s# #a#q#u#e#l#l#a#s# #c#o#n#v#e#r#s#a#c#i#o#n#e#s# #l#l#e#n#a#s# #d#e# #e#s#p#e#r#a#n#z#a# #y# #d#e# #i#l#u#s#i#o#n#e#s# #a# #f#u#t#u#r#o# #p#a#r#e#c# #a#n# #n#o# #t#e#n#e#r# #s#i#g#n#i#f#i#c#a#d#o# #y#a#.# #P#o#d# #a# #d#e#c#i#r# #q#u#e# #s#e# #s#e#n#t# #a# #t#r#a#i#c#i#o#n#a#d#o# #p#o#r# #e#l# #h#e#c#h#o# #d#e# #s#e#r# #e#l# # #n#i#c#o# #q#u#e# #f#o#r#j#a#r#a# #t#a#n#t#o#s# #s#u#e# #o#s# #q#u#e# #a#l# #f#i#n#a#l# #n#o# #t#e#n# #a#n# #f#u#n#d#a#m#e#n#t#o#.# #C#u#l#p#a#r#l#a#,# #p#o#d# #a# #t#a#l# #v#e#z# #p#e#r#o# #d#e# #n#a#d#a# #s#e#r#v#i#r# #a# #p#o#r#q#u#e# #e#l#l#a# #y#a# #n#o# #e#s#t#a#b#a# #a#d#e#m# #s# #n#o# #s#o#l#o# #e#l#l#a# #e#r#a# #l#a# #c#u#l#p#a#b#l#e# #d#e# #s#u# #d#e#s#d#i#c#h#a#.##  
#S#e# #j#u#r# # #q#u#e# #n#o# #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#r# #a# #c#o#m#o# #p#e#r#o# # #l# #s#e# #e#n#c#a#r#g#a#r# #a# #d#e# #h#a#c#e#r#l#e# #p#a#g#a#r# #a# #l#a# #p#e#r#s#o#n#a# #q#u#e# #l#e# #a#r#r#e#b#a#t#o# #l#a# #f#e#l#i#c#i#d#a#d#,# #a# #s#u# #f#e#l#i#c#i#d#a#d#.# #E#r#a# #u#n# #o#d#i#o# #q#u#e# #a#l#i#m#e#n#t#a#b#a# #c#a#d#a# #d# #a# #a#l# #v#e#r# #a# #a#q#u#e#l#l#a# #m#u#j#e#r#,# #V#i#v#i#a#n# #e#n# #e#l# #m#i#s#m#o# #c#o#m#p#l#e#j#o# #d#e# #d#e#p#a#r#t#a#m#e#n#t#o#s#.##

# #%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%# ##

#L#a# #m#u#j#e#r# #d#e# #c#a#b#e#l#l#e#r#a# #c#a#s#t#a# #a# #y# #r#u#i#d#o#s#a# #e#r#a# #o# #m# #s# #b#i#e#n# #h#a#b# #a# #s#i#d#o# #c#a#s#i# #c#o#m#o# #h#e#r#m#a#n#a# #d#e# #s#u# #a#m#a#d#a# #y# #a#l# #p#a#r#e#c#e#r# #a#q#u#e#l#l#a# #a#m#i#s#t#a#d# #c#a#s#i# #h#e#r#m#a#n#d#a#d# #p#a#r#e#c# #a# #i#r# #t#a#n# #b#i#e#n#.##  
## # E#s#p#e#r#o# #a#p#r#e#n#d#e#r# #t#a#n#t#o# #d#e# #e#l#l#a#&amp; e#s# #u#n#a# #g#r#a#n# #d#o#c#t#o#r#a# #d#e#b#e#r# #a#s# #v#e#r#l#a# #e#s# #s#u#m#a#m#e#n#t#e# #d#e#d#i#c#a#d#a#&amp; # #  
#P#e#t#r#a# #p#a#r#e#c# #a# #r#e#a#l#m#e#n#t#e# #e#m#o#c#i#o#n#a#d#a# #a#l# #d#e#c#i#r# #t#a#n#t#a#s# #c#o#s#a#s# #d#e# #e#s#a# #m#u#j#e#r#,# #b#u#e#n#o# #s#i#e#m#p#r#e# #s#e# #h#a#b# #a#n# #c#o#n#o#c#i#d#o# #d#e#s#d#e# #l#a# #n#i# #e#z# #y# #a#u#n#q#u#e# #a#l# #c#o#m#i#e#n#z#o# # #l# #n#o# #e#s#t#a#b#a# #d#e#l# #t#o#d#o# #a#g#r#a#d#a#d#o# #c#o#n# #l#a# #p#r#e#s#e#n#c#i#a# #d#e# #l#a# ## c#u#a#t#r#o# #o#j#o#s## #c#o#m#o# #l#a# #a#p#o#d#a#b#a#,# #e#s#t#a#b#a# #s#e#g#u#r#o# #q#u#e# #p#o#d# #a# #c#o#n#f#i#a#r#.##  
## # # #T#a#n# #b#u#e#n#a# #e#s#?## #  
## # P#o#r# #f#a#v#o#r# #n#o# #d#u#d#e#s# #d#e# #e#l#l#a#&amp; e#s# #l#a# #m#e#j#o#r# #m#e#d#i#c#o# #d#e# #t#o#d#a#s#.## #

##  
#E#n# #s#u#s# #m#e#m#o#r#i#a#s# #s#i#e#m#p#r#e# #e#s#t#a#b#a# #e#s#a# #m#u#j#e#r# #y# #a#u#n#q#u#e# #l#a# #h#a#b# #a# #a#c#e#p#t#a#d#o# #e#n#t#r#e# #o#d#i#o#s#a#s# #n#e#g#a#c#i#o#n#e#s# #s#o#l#o# #e#r#a# #p#o#r#q#u#e# ## e#l#l#a## #l#a# #a#p#r#e#c#i#a#b#a#.##

## # # #H#a#!# #E#r#e#s# #e#l# #n#o#v#i#o# #d#e# #P#e#t#r#a#&amp; H#u#m#m#m#&amp; t#u# #n#o#m#b#r#e#&amp; # #

#E#s#e# #d# #a# #q#u#e# #e#s#t#u#v#i#e#r#o#n# #p#o#r# #p#r#i#m#e#r#a# #v#e#z# #s#o#l#o#s# #s#e#n#t# #a# #a#l#g#o# #a#s# # #c#o#m#o# #c#e#l#o#s# #d#e# #a#q#u#e#l#l#a# #m#u#j#e#r# #d#e# #l#a# #c#u#a#l# #c#a#s#i# #s#i#e#m#p#r#e# #e#r#a# #t#e#m#a# #d#e# #c#o#n#v#e#r#s#a#c#i# #n#.##

## # L#e#v#i#&amp; # #  
## # # #E#s#o#!# #S#i#e#m#p#r#e# #o#l#v#i#d#o# #l#o#s# #n#o#m#b#r#e#s# #j#a#j#a#j#a#j#a#j#a# #s#o#y# #H#a#n#j#i# #Z#o#e#&amp; # ##

#A#l# #v#e#r#l#a# #a# #l#o#s# #o#j#o#s# #s#u#p#o# #q#u#e# #r#e#a#l#m#e#n#t#e# #n#o# #l#e# #a#g#r#a#d#a#b#a#&amp; n#o# #e#n# #a#q#u#e#l# #g#r#a#c#i#o#s#o# #m#o#m#e#n#t#o#.##  
#A#u#n#q#u#e# #Z#o#e# #p#a#r#e#c# #a# #e#s#f#o#r#z#a#r#s#e# #p#a#r#a# #s#e#r# #a#c#e#p#t#a#d#a# #y# #a#u#n#q#u#e# #h#a#b# #a# #h#a#s#t#a# #d#a#d#o# #p#o#r# #h#e#c#h#o# #q#u#e# #e#l# #s#o#l#o# #b#r#o#m#e#a#b#a# #y# #a#c#t#u#a#b#a# #c#o#m#o# #s#i# #n#o# #l#e# #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#r#a# #s#u# #r#e#c#h#a#z#o# #e#r#a# #p#e#s#a#d#o# #s#i#&amp; p#e#r#o# #d#a#b#a# #l#o# #m#i#s#m#o#.##

## # L#e#v#i#&amp; # #  
## # N#o#&amp; # #  
## # D#e#b#e#s# #e#s#c#u#c#h#a#r#m#e#&amp; p#o#r# #f#a#v#o#r## #  
## # N#o# #q#u#i#e#r#o#&amp; t#u#v#i#s#t#e# #l#a# #o#p#o#r#t#u#n#i#d#a#d#,# #c#u#a#n#d#o# #e#l#l#a# #v#i#v# #a# #p#u#d#i#s#t#e# #v#e#n#i#r# #a# #m# # #y# #d#e#c#i#r#m#e# #l#o# #q#u#e# #o#c#u#r#r# #a# #l#o# #q#u#e# #l#e# #o#c#u#r#r# #a#&amp; a#h#o#r#a#&amp; y#a# #n#o# #m#e# #s#i#r#v#e# #d#e# #n#a#d#a#.## #  
#E#s#a# # #l#t#i#m#a# #v#e#z# #q#u#e# #s#e# #v#i#e#r#o#n# #f#u#e# #e#n# #e#l# #c#e#m#e#n#t#e#r#i#o#;# #Z#o#e# #p#a#r#e#c# #a# #c#a#n#s#a#d#a#,# #d#e#m#a#c#r#a#d#a# #y# #s#u# #r#i#c#t#u#s# #e#s#t#a#b#a# #t#o#t#a#l#m#e#n#t#e#&amp; d#i#f#e#r#e#n#t#e#.##  
#P#e#r#o# #n#o#,# #n#i# #t#o#d#o#s# #l#o#s# ## p#e#r#d# #n## #d#e#l# #u#n#i#v#e#r#s#o#,# #n#i# #l#a#s# #e#x#p#r#e#s#i#o#n#e#s# #l#a#s#t#i#m#e#r#a#s# #l#e# #q#u#i#t#a#r# #a#n# #e#l# #o#d#i#o# #h#a#c#i#a# #e#s#a# #m#u#j#e#r#,# # #Q#u# # #n#o# #s#e# #d#a#b#a# #c#u#e#n#t#a# #q#u#e# #l#e# #h#a#b# #a# #r#o#b#a#d#o# #s#u# #f#u#t#u#r#o#?##

#S#e# #l#o# #p#r#o#p#u#s#o#,# #d#e#s#t#r#u#i#r#l#a# #p#o#c#o# #a# #p#o#c#o#,# #r#e#c#o#r#d#a#r#l#e# #q#u#e# #e#r#a# #s#u# #c#u#l#p#a# #e#l# #q#u#e# ## e#l#l#a## #n#o# #e#s#t#a#b#a# #c#o#n# # #l#,# #q#u#e# #s#u#s# #p#l#a#n#e#s# #s#e# #h#a#b# #a#n# #d#e#s#t#r#u#i#d#o#;# #n#o# #n#e#c#e#s#i#t#a#b#a# #d#e#c# #r#s#e#l#o# #p#o#r#q#u#e# #a#l#g#o# #l#e# #d#e#c# #a# #q#u#e# #Z#o#e# #l#o# #s#a#b# #a#,# #c#u#a#n#d#o# #s#e# #v#e# #a#n# #e#l#l#a# #p#a#r#e#c# #a# #e#n#s#o#m#b#r#e#c#i#d#a# #y# #a# # #l# #l#e# #p#a#r#e#c# #a# #g#r#a#c#i#o#s#o# #(#d#e# #m#a#l#a# #m#a#n#e#r#a# #o#b#v#i#a#m#e#n#t#e#)# #e#l# #e#f#e#c#t#o# #q#u#e# #t#e#n# #a# #a#q#u#e#l#l#a# #s#i#t#u#a#c#i# #n#.##

##  
## # T#a#l# #v#e#z# #s#i# #t# # #y# #H#a#n#j#i# #s#e# #h#u#b#i#e#s#e#n# #c#o#n#o#c#i#d#o# #a#n#t#e#s# #p#o#d#r# #a#n# #s#a#l#i#r#&amp; # #

#A#q#u#e#l#l#o# #l#o# #h#i#z#o# #e#s#c#u#p#i#r# #e#l# #c#a#f# # #t#o#s#i#e#n#d#o# #m#i#e#n#t#r#a#s# #P#e#t#r#a# #g#o#l#p#e#a#b#a# #c#o#n# #c#u#i#d#a#d#o# #s#u# #e#s#p#a#l#d#a# #m#i#r# #n#d#o#l#o# #c#o#n# #c#i#e#r#t#a# #p#r#e#o#c#u#p#a#c#i# #n#.##

## # N#o# #h#a#g#a#s# #b#r#o#m#a#s#&amp; n#o# #d#e# #e#s#e# #t#i#p#o#.## #  
## # P#o#r#q#u#e# #n#o#&amp; d#i#c#e#n# #q#u#e# #l#o#s# #p#o#l#o#s# #o#p#u#e#s#t#o#s# #s#e# #a#t#r#a#e#n#.## #  
## P#o#r# #e#s#o# #e#s#t#o#y# #c#o#n#t#i#g#o#,# #t#u# #e#r#e#s# #b#r#i#l#l#a#n#t#e# #y# #y#o# #s#o#y# #d#e#m#a#s#i#a#d#o# #o#s#c#u#r#o#.## #

#L#a# #o#b#s#e#r#v#o# #s#o#n#r#o#j#a#r#s#e# #m#i#e#n#t#r#a#s# #s#o#n#r#e# #a# #p#a#r#a# #a#b#r#a#z#a#r#l#o# #y# #b#e#s#a#r#l#e# #c#o#n# #a#q#u#e#l#l#a# #d#u#l#z#u#r#a# #q#u#e# #s#o#l#o# #e#l#l#a# #p#o#d# #a# #a#r#r#o#j#a#r#.##

#N#o#,# #n#u#n#c#a# #p#o#d#r# #a# #s#e#n#t#i#r# #n#i# #u#n# #p#o#c#o# #d#e# #c#o#m#p#a#s#i# #n# #p#o#r# #e#s#a# #m#u#j#e#r#,# #s#o#l#o# #p#e#t#u#l#a#n#c#i#a# #y# #o#d#i#o#&amp; d#e#m#a#s#i#a#d#o# #o#d#i#o#.##

##

##

##  
#C#o#m#o# #l#l#e#g#u#e# #a# #e#s#t#o#&amp; #

#S#e# #d#i#j#o# #m#i#e#n#t#r#a#s# #e#n# #a#q#u#e#l# #c#o#m#i#e#n#z#o# #d#e# #i#n#v#i#e#r#n#o# #l#a# #t#e#n# #a# #a#b#r#a#z# #n#d#o#l#e# #c#o#n# #f#u#e#r#z#a# #e#s#c#u#c#h# #n#d#o#l#a# #b#a#l#b#u#c#e#a#r# #m#i#e#n#t#r#a#s# #a#q#u#e#l# #l# #q#u#i#d#o# #r#o#j#o# #r#e#s#b#a#l#a#b#a# #p#o#r# #l#a# #f#r#e#n#t#e# #d#e# #Z#o#e# #q#u#i#e#n# #h#a#b# #a# #p#e#r#d#i#d#o# #l#a#s# #g#a#f#a#s# #e#n# #a#l#g# #n# #m#o#m#e#n#t#o# #d#e#l# ## a#c#c#i#d#e#n#t#e## .##  
#A#h# # #e#s#t#a#b#a# #s#u# #v#e#n#g#a#n#z#a#,# #u#n#a# #q#u#e# #j#a#m# #s# #p#e#n#s# # #q#u#e# #l#l#e#g#a#r# #a# #a# #t#a#n#t#o#.##  
#E#l#l#a# #h#a#b# #a# #p#e#r#d#i#d#o# #e#l# #c#o#n#o#c#i#m#i#e#n#t#o# #y# #e#n#t#o#n#c#e#s# #e#l# #h#a#b# #a# #e#n#t#r#a#d#o# #e#n# #u#n#a# #d#e#s#e#s#p#e#r#a#c#i# #n# #i#n#t#e#r#n#a#.##  
# 


End file.
